


An Abode

by Timemidae



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: In an unknown place, Hela contemplates her lover. Very, very loosely connected to the MCU.





	An Abode

You laugh, fingers deep inside the passage that once birthed tens of thousands of demons. They still do not understand. They think you are gone forever. You are not gone. You are here, in this place, and you are not alone. 

It is warm here. The wind that whispers across your sweating skins is hot as breath but dry as bone. It is night here, always. The moon is full and red as a pomegranate. (Before you came here, you’d never seen a pomegranate—some of the shades expected them for some reason, you could never fathom why, foolish creatures.) The sea is calm beneath the moonlight, murmuring through beds of reeds. You prefer the heave and crash, yourself, the salt spray sharp in your face. You lick between her breasts. Salt. 

She is beautiful. Perfect, even. The parts of her that are round are rounder than the moon above. Her hips chart the path from birth to death to birth to death. The parts of her that are angled are sharp enough to draw blood. Or so it seems, the planes of her like the cleaving of a glacier. Her skin is delicate dusk and smooth as the dunes in the distance. Her hair is long. And yet, the overall effect is…you’re not sure anyone would be able to bear the sight of her, anyone who is not such as you. Her perfection marks her incomplete. It is as though the fine details of her have been left unrendered. A human being would find your lover grotesque, horrifically whole and thus wholly horrific. 

You are not, ha, a human being.

She disappears sometimes (there is no time), soars off in the form of a screech owl and returns sometime later (there is no time) with drops of blood round her mouth. 

For a long time, you are not sure what she is. “Who were they, who worshipped you?” You ask. She thinks, “There was only one who would worship me, and then he would not.”

You worship her, and she you.  
She is a scrupulously fair lover. You take turns in all things. 

You do not speak much, but when you tell your tales, you tell them by turns. Cast out. Replaced. Forgotten. You finger the depths of each other’s wounds. 

You are what you were created to be. This is your flaw.   
She is not, and that is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ...not sure what this says about me.


End file.
